


рыбья кость

by yablochkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: лето сминает город в своём кулаке





	рыбья кость

Жарко было с самого утра — в автобусе Чану быстро подурнело, и он с облегчением выбрался на свежий воздух, когда они наконец добрались до терминала. Небо было ясное-ясное, ровного нежно-голубого цвета, и солнце, начавшее свой подъём над ещё не проснувшимся городом, било по глазам даже сквозь тёмные очки.

Они добрались до дома на такси — Чан даже успел задремать на эти короткие пятнадцать минут, просто прислонился виском к стеклу и вырубился, а когда проснулся, они уже подъезжали к двухэтажному дому, затерявшемуся среди буйной зелени.

Сильно пахло цветами и солёной морской водой — так, наверное, и должно пахнуть последнее школьное лето. Чан помог родителям с сумками, обнял дядю с тётей, которых не видел уже лет десять, если не больше. Они все были друг другу страшно рады, но ко всему этому примешивалась неловкость — они запомнили его совсем ребёнком, а он едва ли помнил их вообще.

Дом был просторный и уютный, хотя чувствовалась в нём какая-то диковатость. Чану выделили комнату на втором этаже — узкая кровать, большое окно с подоконником, заваленным какими-то тетрадками, плакаты с героями комиксов на стенах. У них ведь тоже был сын, старше Чана то ли на четыре, то ли на пять лет, он вроде учился сейчас где-то в Сеуле.

Было видно, что в комнате прибрались к его приезду, но всё равно в воздухе стоял запах пыли. Чан бросил сумку с вещами в угол и упал на кровать. Закинул руки под голову, посмотрел в потолок — было как-то лениво и тепло, но спать не хотелось. Солнечный луч тронул его щеку сквозь щель между тонкими занавесками, и Чан невольно заулыбался.

Где-то на кухне шумела вода, звенела посуда, слышался мамин смех. Чан сходил в душ и сменил футболку, поколдовал немного над волосами перед зеркалом, но особых успехов не достиг. В конце коридора нашлась дверь на небольшой балкон, выходивший в сад за домом, и Чан постоял там немного, подставив лицо едва ощутимому дуновению ветра.

Завтракали вместе за огромным столом в саду, солнце пока скрылось за домом, и было очень классно сидеть в тени яблонь. Перед отъездом Чан не позавтракал, поэтому ел много и с большим удовольствием — налегал на жареный рис со сладковатой острой свининой, хрустел свежим кимчи и маринованным, жёлтым как лимонная долька, дайконом.

После еды взрослые остались в саду и лениво обсуждали планы на день. Погоду на сегодня обещали адскую, почти аномально жаркую, и они не могли решить, стоит ли ехать к морю или лучше подождать.

Чан поблагодарил родителей за еду и уселся на крыльце перед домом. Почти сразу к нему на руки запрыгнул большой пушистый кот нежного, дымчато-серого цвета, прильнул к рукам, заурчал громко и ласково. Чан гладил его между аккуратных острых ушей и смотрел за ограду на узкую улицу, шедшую в гору. Всё здесь было знакомое и совсем чужое одновременно, Чан подумал, что, наверное, никогда ещё не был так далеко от дома. Вспомнились осторожные разговоры родителей о возможном переезде в Австралию, и Чан помрачнел. Не хотелось, никуда больше не хотелось.

Дыхнуло горячим обжигающим воздухом, и Чан вытер со лба капли пота. Душ он принял всего час назад, а уже чувствовал себя насквозь пропотевшим и грязным. Он вернулся в дом, достал из холодильника банку газировки и вышел в сад. Отец с дядей задумчиво курили, их лица покраснели от жары и казались намного старше. Тётя собирала посуду на столе, а мама, прикрыв глаза, сидела в кресле под деревом. Чан подошёл к ней и погладил её по темноволосой аккуратной голове — её волосы оказались горячими, будто металл, нагретый за день солнцем.

— Отвести тебя в дом? — спросил Чан, но мама только покачала головой в ответ.

— Помоги тёте с посудой, хорошо? — попросила она, так и не открыв глаз.

Чан ещё раз коснулся её макушки рукой и ушёл, нагрузил себя грязными тарелками и стаканами и едва не выронил ложку, когда поднимался по лестнице обратно в дом.

Он вызвался помочь с мытьём посуды, но тётя отмахнулась, мол, ты гость, иди и отдыхай. На море они решили поехать завтра, взять пляжные зонты, надувные матрасы, приготовить еды и махнуть на весь день. Сидеть дома Чану не хотелось, поэтому он спросил, куда можно прогуляться поблизости. До местного рынка оказалось всего пятнадцать минут пешком, до пляжа что-то около часа, но можно было подъехать на автобусе.

В рюкзак Чан запихнул бутылку воды, которая успела нагреться ещё до того, как он вышел из дома, кошелёк и телефон с умирающими наушниками. Погладил кота на прощание, нахлобучил на макушку панаму и выбрался за калитку.

Улочка была совсем тихая, но стоило, попетляв, спуститься вниз к шоссе, его оглушило шумом машин. Деревьев на обочине практически не было, только дома отбрасывали короткие беспомощные тени — поначалу Чан ещё пытался жаться к ним, спасаясь от солнца, но потом плюнул на это дело. Солнце жгло плечи и спину, и Чан похаял себя за то, что совсем забыл про санскрин. Сгорит, а потом будет мучиться, когда всё это дело начнёт с него слазить.

Людей на улицах практически не было, только в магазинах и кафе можно было увидеть заскучавших, изнурённых от жары работников. Чан хотел зайти на рынок, а потом уже ехать к морю, но передумал и ждал автобус на остановке добрых десять минут.

Кроме него в автобусе была только какая-то парочка, смотревшая что-то в телефоне — девушка много улыбалась, а парень не отпускал её руку. Чан, наверное, на секунду даже позавидовал им, а потом подумал, что в его одиночестве сейчас есть что-то по-своему крутое, будто он отправился в большое путешествие в неисследованных землях.

Времени в пути как раз хватило, чтобы прослушать последний альбом Эйли, которая влетела в корейские хит-парады и разбила бы Чану сердце, если бы не. За окном мелькали разноцветные крыши домов, коробки супермаркетов, очертания каких-то строек, а потом город закончился и в просветах между деревьями Чан увидел море, ярко блестевшее в солнечных лучах.

Воздух здесь был… Чан заулыбался, сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл глаза. Минуты хватило, чтобы он захотел остаться здесь навсегда. Он ступил на песок и сразу же стянул с себя сандалии, запихнул их в рюкзак и пошёл по мягкому горячему песку к беспокойной, ослепительной воде.

Что-то в этом было — странное знакомое, будто вернулся в детство. Пальцы коснулись влажного песка, вылизанного бесконечной чередой волн, а потом Чан почувствовал их мокрые тёплые языки на своих лодыжках. Волны накатывали одна за другой, стелились у его ног, редкие порывы горячего ветра били ему в грудь, а солнце жарило так, что не спасала даже панама, и Чан был счастлив, наверное, и это было очень простое и понятное чувство, по которому он безумно скучал, хотя и не догадывался об этом.

Он вытащил телефон и сделал несколько фоток, чтобы показать потом друзьям и родителям, чтобы потом посмотреть самому и подумать «вау, даже не верится, что это было со мной».

Он пошёл вдоль берега, осторожно обходя ракушки, выброшенные на берег, и полоски высыхающих водорослей, казавшиеся почти чёрными. На пляже было пустынно, какие-то дети пытались поиграть с мячом, но быстро выдохлись от жары.

Чан шёл в сторону от автобусной остановки и выстроившихся рядком закусочных, пока они не стали просто разноцветными пятнами вдали. По кромке берега росли редкие сосны, ронявшие на землю тонкие тёмно-зелёные иголки. Пахло смолой и солью, и от жаркой погоды все запахи казались только сильнее.

Он дошёл до одинокой деревянной пристани — доски подгнили и растрескались, краска давно облезла, и вообще вид у неё был тоскливый. Чан бросил рюкзак на песок и вошёл в воду по колено, потом, подумав, закатал шорты так высоко, как только смог, и пошёл дальше. Вода успела нагреться, и Чану казалось, что он забрался в огромный бассейн. Он побродил у берега, поднимая брызги и разгоняя пенные шапки на гребнях маленьких аккуратных волн. Хотелось окунуться, но он всё-таки передумал и просто намочил горящие огнём руки и лицо.

Он выбрался на берег, подхватил рюкзак и на мгновение задумался, что ему делать дальше. Захотелось принести маме какую-нибудь красивую ракушку, и Чан пошёл вокруг пристани, разглядывая створки раковин, валявшиеся в песке. Он нашёл пару красивых — нежно-персиковую, шершавую и ещё одну крошечную, светло-розового цвета. Чан собирался уходить уже, когда взгляд зацепился за что-то блестящее — он подумал сначала, что это была пробка от бутылки или кусочек фольги, но присмотревшись понял, что это большая серебристо-зелёная чешуйка. Он поднял её с песка, повертел в пальцах — очень красивая, всё переливающаяся на солнце. И какого размера должна быть рыба?

Чан запихнул её в рюкзак к ракушкам и повернул в обратную сторону. Завтра ещё наплавается, а сегодня хотелось зайти на рынок, поужинать и лечь спать пораньше. Почему-то Чан был уверен, что стоит ему прилечь и он мгновенно вырубится и проспит до самого утра без снов.

Что его дёрнуло тогда повернуться, Чан так и не понял. Поднял голову от песка, моргнул, на секунду ослеплённый солнцем, а потом наткнулся на любопытный взгляд чёрных-чёрных глаз. Пацан, младше Чана наверняка, лежал на животе прямо на дощатом полу пристани и не стесняясь разглядывал его. Кажется, на нём были только плавки, и Чан, неожиданно для себя, смутился, стоило взглянуть на его голые плечи и ключицы. Он тут, наверное, всё время был, а Чан его и не заметил…

Чан натянул панаму пониже и двинулся в сторону остановки. Стоит вообще париться о том, что о тебе подумает какой-то пацан…

Он шёл и, казалось, чувствовал спиной жгучий пристальный взгляд, а может, это просто солнце пекло ему в спину.

Он успел как раз к приезду автобуса — уселся у окна и надел наушники. Задумался — слушать Эйли уже не хотелось, как-то странно изменилось настроение, пока он был на пляже. Включил Хёко — если есть больная мозоль, то надо давить на неё дальше…

После пустынного пляжа на рынке было страшно многолюдно. Чан зашёл под огромный навес и побрёл между рядами. Глаза не успевали уследить за всем, аджумы торговались за пачки кима, где-то впереди агрессивно продавали жареную курочку. Пахло специями, рыбой, а ещё чем-то сладковатым, слабо отдающим гнильцой. Он прошёл рынок насквозь, остановился поглазеть на кальмаров, кружившихся в аквариуме, немного залип на руки мужчины в очках, готовившего хотток, и выбрался на улицу, где под палящим солнцем сушились на толстой леске рыбы, похожие на скатов.

Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал прикосновение, но не успел отреагировать — в следующую секунду его уже тащили за локоть куда-то в сторону. Толкнули в проулок — Чан натолкнулся спиной на шершавую стенку и тихо ойкнул.

Картинка перед глазами наконец собралась в одно целое — перед ним стоял тот пацан с пляжа, стоял совсем близко, ещё чуть-чуть и они бы стукнулись носами, и улыбался. Глаза у него правда оказались совсем чёрные, очень красивые глаза…

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил пацан — рот у него был странный, квадратный какой-то, а зубы мелкие-мелкие, будто акульи.

— Ты нормальный вообще? — набычился Чан и попытался его оттолкнуть, но пацан схватил его за руку, заглянул в лицо горящими живыми глазами. — Чего пристал?

Пацан закусил губу, потом выдал:

— Ты мне понравился, — и тут же торопливо добавил: — Меня Чонин зовут.

— Придурок, — рассеянно пробормотал Чан, а потом Чонин снова потянул его за собой — глубже в переулок, по дороге, плавно уходившей вверх. С улицы, наверное, даже их ног видно не было — почему-то от этой мысли стало не по себе. Радовало только то, что если бы его хотели побить или обчистить, едва ли бы стали знакомиться.

Чана снова толкнули к стене — откуда в этом столько силы взялось? Чонин казался щуплым, даже тонким каким-то. Чан засмотрелся на его руки, загорелые, красивые, сразу вспомнилось, как Чонин лежал на пристани, полуголый и расслабленный… Чан внезапно почувствовал себя страшным идиотом.

— Чего тебе надо, а? — устало спросил Чан. Лицо Чонина было совсем близко — улыбчивое и зубастое, совсем ещё мальчишеское. Красивое лицо — неудивительно, что так тяжело оторвать от него взгляд.

— Поцелуй меня, — сказал Чонин и провёл кончиком языка по нижней губе — вряд ли в попытке соблазнить, слишком оно естественно выглядело, почти нервно.

Чан хотел возмутиться, оттолкнуть, вырваться, но сил в теле не осталось, будто его выпотрошили, а потом высушили на солнце, как какую-то рыбу.

— Ты же хочешь? — совсем шёпотом сказал Чонин, и Чан почувствовал тепло его дыхания на своих губах.

Всего неделю, подумал Чан, я здесь всего на неделю. Это ничего не испортит.

Рот у Чонина оказался восхитительный — горячий, мокрый и очень-очень жадный. Про таких, наверное, и говорят, что целуется, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Будто он без этого поцелуя захлебнётся и утонет.

Чонин запустил руку ему в волосы, притёрся всем телом, и Чан обнял его, прижал к себе. Дыхания не хватало, и между поцелуями Чан просто водил губами по тёплой чониновой щеке. Какой он был весь… словно залюбленный солнцем, Чан не знал, как ещё это объяснить.

Он почувствовал себя неловко, когда понял, что возбудился, но Чонин тихонько простонал ему в рот, и Чан сдался. Когда ещё ему выпадет такой шанс — просто отключить голову и целоваться с незнакомым красивым мальчишкой, а потом уехать и забыть.

Забыть и про этого Чонина, и про то, что ему в принципе нравятся парни…

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, лицо у Чонина было совсем красное, блестящее от пота. Чан засмотрелся на его рот и тяжело сглотнул. Сдерживать себя всё это время, гнать мысли о том, чего ему так страшно хотелось, чтобы вот так сорваться.

Чан покачал головой, и Чонин обиженно поджал губы.

— Так и не скажешь, как тебя зовут?

Чонин всё ещё был слишком близко, и Чан рассеянно провёл рукой по его предплечью.

— А не поздно?

Чонин ещё и брови нахмурил — вид у него стал совсем ребяческий.

— Скажи, — выпалил — почти приказал.

— А то что? — Чан не сдержал ухмылку. Чонина хотелось позадирать — пусть расплачивается за… вот это всё.

— Не поцелую, — сказал Чонин и снова показал свои острые акульи зубы. У Чана пересохло во рту. Сказать — значит, признаться. Не сказать…

— Бан Чан. Для тебя Чан-хён, — сказал он, и Чонин, сверкнув глазами, быстро прижался к его рту своим.

Отскочил в сторону, вытер влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони. Зубы, подумал Чан, какие смешные у него зубы.

— Давно приехал? — спросил Чонин и начал спускаться вниз, к выходу из переулка. Чан послушно пошёл за ним.

— Нет, сегодня только, — отозвался Чан, нагнав его. — Ты мне все планы испортил.

Чонин только довольно хмыкнул.

— Я домой, — Чан заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда ему идти. — Только фруктов хочу купить.

— Пошли, — Чонин снова схватил его за руку и поволок куда-то дальше по улице.

Рынок остался позади, но Чан даже не пытался сопротивляться — наверное, этому Чонину виднее, куда идти и что делать. Странный он всё-таки был, беспардонный совсем, но как-то злиться на него не получалось — из-за симпатичного лица что ли.

Они вышли на улицу, пропахшую жареной свининой и соджу, в тени зданий расселись важные суетливые аджумы, продававшие овощи и фрукты. Чонин потянул его к сухонькой старухе, укрывшей седую голову выцветшей кепкой. Она заулыбалась, увидев Чонина, видимо, тот и вправду нередко здесь появлялся.

Чонин не спросил у Чана ничего, просто выторговал пакет нектаринов и сунул их Чану в руку. Раскланялся перед аджумой, ляпнул что-то про то, какая она красивая, и потащил Чана за собой дальше.

Они прошли сквозь низкую арку, разрисованную цветами и животными, и оказались у знакомого шоссе. Чонин вытащил из пакета нектарин, обтёр его о футболку и вгрызся в его красноватый бок. Сок брызнул ему на подбородок и пальцы, и Чан засмотрелся, просто не мог не. Стало даже немного жалко себя — смотри, как мало нужно было, чтобы ты сдался и признался себе в том, чего так боялся долгое время.

Чонин бросил на него взгляд из-под пушистых ресниц — смеялся над ним, знал, что делает.

Чан сам не понял, что на него нашло, но в один момент он просто схватил Чонина за руку, поднёс его ладонь к своему лицу и прошёлся языком по аккуратным пальцам, скользнул между ними, слизал с кожи сладкий липкий сок.

Чонин застыл на дороге и смотрел на него совсем диким взглядом, будто впервые увидел. Голову кружило страшно, и Чан спихнул это на жару, весь сегодняшний день и все его решения — это из-за адской жары.

Чонин неторопливо откусил от нектарина ещё раз, не отвёл взгляда. Чан на секунду подумал о том, чтобы снова спрятаться где-нибудь и поцеловать его, а может даже… Оборвал эти мысли, сердито мотнул головой. Губы и подбородок были липкими.

Чонин довёл его почти до самого дома, коротко провёл ладонью по чановой груди.

— Увидимся, хён? — ухмылка у него вышла кривая и задиристая, её страшно хотелось поцеловать.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — сказал Чан, но сам себе не поверил.

Чонин махнул на прощание и пошёл обратно в сторону побережья — Чан смотрел ему в спину и не мог унять разнывшееся сердце. Последнее школьное лето, да? Самое время.

*

На завтра с самого утра грузили багажник машины — ярко-зелёный пляжный зонт, надувной матрас, складные стулья, покрывала и полотенца, несколько банок пива и соджу в переносном холодильнике, разные фрукты — бананы, яблоки, оставшиеся со вчерашнего вечера нектарины. Солнце жгло спину, пока Чан сновал из дома на улицу с сумками. Они выехали позже запланированного, потому что мама не могла найти купальник добрых десять минут, пока не вспомнила, что купальник уже на ней.

Галдящей компанией они проехали по городу, разморенному на солнце, мимо крошечных магазинов, пустых кофеен, старух несших в корзинах фрукты и овощи. Футболка Чана промокла под мышками, ещё когда они не проехали и половины пути. На краю города рос огромный гипермаркет, его обшивка так ярко блестела в лучах солнца, что было тяжело смотреть. Дядя с отцом перекидывались какими-то шутками, Чан вполголоса слушал радио — играл новый хит от BTS, совсем не похожий на их старые треки. Чан давно вырос с тех пор, как мог называть себя их фанатом и сам страстно хотел стать айдолом — наверное, они выросли тоже.

Они приехали на пляж к полудню — людей было намного больше, чем вчера. Парочки прогуливались по пляжу — кто со стаканчиком кофе со льдом, кто с фотоаппаратом, чтобы поснимать друг друга на фоне ярко-голубого, словно обработанного каким-то фильтром моря. Семьи прятались под зонтами, кто-то привёз с собой шезлонги, кто-то караулил в воде расшалившуюся детвору. Был у этого какой-то совсем особый летний вайб, почти как в фильмах, и сердце Чана странно заныло от этой мысли.

Они устроились недалеко от воды, разложили покрывала, воткнули в землю зонт. Мама нарезала немного фруктов в глубокую миску, пока все остальные переодевались и передавали друг другу тюбик с солнцезащитным кремом.

Стоило стянуть футболку, как кожа мгновенно покрылась каплями пота и заблестела.

— Бледный какой, — заворчала тётя, но без особого запала. Чан подмигнул ей и побежал к морю, зашлёпал по мокрому песку босыми ногами, а потом упал в тёплые солёные объятья волны и почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Он безвылазно провёл в море добрый час — отплыл подальше от берега, почти до самых буйков, потом на спине лениво поплыл обратно. Раскинулся морской звездой и прищурившись смотрел в лазурное, безоблачное небо, пока солнце не стало слепить глаза слишком сильно.

Он сплавал с отцом наперегонки, потом с дядей, потом смотрел, как они соревнуются между собой, притворно ссорятся и устраивают баталии в воде, будто и сами они немногим старше Чана.

Выдохшись, Чан ушёл на берег и устроился на покрывале рядом с матерью. Ему разрешили выпить холодного пива, а потом он неторопливо доел нектарины, измазав весь подбородок и руки сладким липким соком — пришлось идти и умываться в море.  
Он улёгся в тени зонта и, включив в наушниках аудиокнигу, которую слушал последние пару недель, накрыл верхнюю часть лица панамой. В какой-то момент он, кажется, задремал, потому что совсем не потерялся в том, что происходило по сюжету. Он достал один наушник и немного полежал, просто слушая разговоры родителей рядом. Было хорошо и спокойно — редкое, малознакомое Чану ощущение.

Он снова окунулся в море, смыв с себя песок и пот. Вдалеке слева виднелись серые очертания маяка, а чуть ближе — уже знакомый скелет деревянной пристани. Глупо было отрицать, что Чана туда не тянет, так же глупо, как притворяться, что он не думал об этом пацане — Чан сегодня смог заснуть только под утро, когда его воображение выдохлось и перед глазами перестали мелькать отвратительно яркие и реалистичные картинки. Чан и не помнил, когда в последний раз что-то настолько его возбуждало, когда он так сильно кого-то хотел. Чонин был красивый, очень красивый, но было в нём ещё что-то другое, дикое почти. Может, Чана так повело просто от того, что это его последнее школьное лето и ему хотелось взять от него всё возможное. Сделать глупость длиной в неделю — всё равно он уедет, и никто ничего не узнает, а потом и он сам забудет обо всём.

В конце концов, Чонин сам его поцеловал, сам сказал про «увидимся».

Хотелось броситься к пристани чуть ли не бегом, но Чан сдержался и неторопливо пошёл по мягкому ласковому песку. Когда его окликнул отец, Чан только махнул рукой в сторону, мол, я просто прогуляться, и отец кивнул в ответ.

Сколько бы Чан ни всматривался, на пристани никого не было видно. Разочарование смешивалось с надеждой, смешивалось со сладким тревожным ожиданием. Он даже дышать стал размереннее, глубже, когда до неё оставалось несколько десятков метров. Что если он не там? Может, всё это просто было странной шуткой. Почему он вообще должен там быть…

Чан ещё надеялся, что увидит его, растянувшегося на прогретых солнцем тёмно-серых досках, полуголого и расслабленного, но Чонина не было. Грудь зажгло раздражением, тихой злостью — на себя, на Чонина, на родителей за то, что притащили его сюда.

Чан забрался на пристань сам, улёгся на спину, почувствовав лопатками тёплое иссушенное ветром дерево, и прикрыл глаза. Море плескалось совсем рядом, волны мерно накатывали на берег. Может, всё это ему просто снится и ничего на самом деле не было, ни Чонина, ни поцелуя, ни сладких спелых нектаринов.

Он почувствовал, как ему на лицо упала тень, услышал совсем рядом короткий рваный вдох. Губы коснулись лба, прошлись по переносице, скользнули на щеку.

— Не знал, будешь ли ты здесь, — сказал Чан, но так и не решился открыть глаза. Смехом защекотало губы.

— Я всегда здесь, — отозвался Чонин.

— Твоё место, да?

— Моё, — согласился Чонин тихо.

Чан открыл глаза — перевёрнутое лицо Чонина нависало прямо над ним слишком близко, и Чан не мог сфокусировать на нём взгляд.

— Ты мне снился сегодня, — признался Чан. Чонин опасно прищурился, потом медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Ты часто так… — начал Чан, но не смог подобрать слов.

Чонин, кажется, и сам всё понял.

— Часто что? Целую незнакомых парней?

— Вроде того, — неуверенно пробормотал Чан.

— Случается, — насмешливо улыбнулся Чонин и, наклонившись ниже, поцеловал Чана. Целоваться так было страшно неудобно, поэтому Чан почти сразу отстранился и, приподнявшись на локте, потянулся к Чонину. Тот снова был в одних плавках, кожа загорелая и блестящая, мокрые тёмные волосы падали ему на лицо. Его губы на вкус были солёные как морская вода, и всё это было совсем непохоже на вчерашний вечер — не считая того, что Чан опять мгновенно завёлся.

Боже, что он вообще делает — посреди дня целуется с каким-то пацаном. Их же кто угодно может увидеть… Чонин тихо застонал ему в губы, и Чану стало всё равно.

Они долго целовались — Чонин опрокинул его на лопатки и навалился сверху, прижавшись всем телом. Он был горячий-горячий, худой, но сильный. Они неприятно липли друг к другу там, где соприкасалась влажная голая кожа. Чонин вылизал его шею, а Чан бессовестно мял в ладонях его задницу в тёмно-синих тугих плавках.

Они тёрлись друг о друга членами, но сам Чан ни на что большее не решался, а Чонин не предлагал. В какой-то момент Чан подумал, что так и кончит — нетронутый и неудовлетворённый. Всего было слишком много и слишком мало одновременно, будто Чан стоял на краю скалы, под ним плескалось и блестело море, а он всё никак не решался нырнуть.

В какой-то момент Чонин отстранился, вытер красный, блестящий от слюны рот и, поднявшись на ноги, сладко потянулся. Чан разглядывал его живот и сильные ноги, очертания члена, плотно облепленного мокрыми плавками.

Всего неделю, пообещал себе Чан, всего неделю ему будет безумно хотеться парней, а потом он снова станет нормальным.

— Пошли поплаваем, — предложил Чонин и, сев на край пристани, опустил ноги в воду. У него было несколько родинок на лопатках — Чан тут же пожалел, что их заметил, потому что сразу захотелось потрогать их и поцеловать. Он пересел к Чонину, прижавшись к его бедру своим, и долгое мгновение они просто переглядывались между собой. Может, Чану казалось, но в глазах Чонина он видел насмешку, и флирт, и очень-очень много обещаний.

Чонин коротко поцеловал его в плечо и, улыбнувшись, соскользнул в воду. Чан прыгнул за ним — вода была ему по грудь. Чонин нырнул навстречу волне и исчез — в следующее мгновение он вынырнул метрах в пяти от Чана.

— Давай, — позвал Чонин и поманил Чана к себе.

Тот послушно подплыл ближе, и Чонин, обняв его за плечи, притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Губы жгло от поцелуев и морской соли, голова кружилась от того, как Чан был возбуждён. Под водой он погладил Чонина по пояснице, а потом запустил руку ему в плавки, скользнув пальцем между ягодиц и тронув подушечкой вход.

Чонин как-то рвано выдохнул и засмеялся, сжал член Чана через трусы, потом спустил с него плавки, чтобы высвободить его. Странно было, когда тебе дрочит кто-то другой, но круто, да, очень круто — Чан кончил совсем быстро и стыдливо пялился на белёсое пятно, расплывшееся по воде между ними.

— А какая-нибудь девчонка забеременеет потом, — сказал Чонин и откровенно заржал в ответ на возмущённое лицо Чана.

— У меня бы всё упало, если бы ты сказал это немного раньше, — пробурчал Чан, но послушно ответил на поцелуй, когда Чонин потянулся ближе.

— Давай я тебе… — начал Чан, но Чонин только отмахнулся. Поглядел как-то совсем хитро и нырнул под воду — только успели мелькнуть над водой острые лопатки. Он пропал на долгую минуту — Чан успел разволноваться, сам опустил голову под воду, но не смог ничего увидеть.

Он стоял, как дурак, по шею в воде и оглядывался по сторонам, в надежде увидеть темноволосую макушку на поверхности моря. Хотелось позвать Чонина, но слова застряли в горле, словно рыбья кость, и Чан запаниковал, впервые в жизни он так сильно испугался…

Движение со всем рядом — что-то скользнуло у его ног, и Чан инстинктивно дёрнулся. Руки сомкнулись на его талии всего на мгновение, потом исчезли. Чониново улыбающееся лицо появилось из воды в паре метров от Чана и снова исчезло, а потом Чан увидел _его_ и тяжело потрясённо выдохнул.  
Ему был знаком этот серо-зелёный перелив и блеск чешуи. Хвост мелькнул над водой всего на мгновение, но Чан всё вспомнил и всё понял. Тёмный силуэт мелькнул у самой поверхности воды — Чан бы принял его за огромную рыбу, если бы не знал, если бы не знал…

Чонин вынырнул прямо перед ним, обхватил Чана за шею, прижавшись к его груди. Чан несмело протянул руку, чтобы обнять его — пальцы прошлись по нежной коже между лопатками, вдоль позвоночника до поясницы и ниже, пока не коснулись гладкой, чуть скользкой чешуи.

— Блин, у тебя хвост, — совсем неумно выдал Чан, и Чонин снова засмеялся. Чан правда не знал, что сказать, только водил по хвосту пальцами, очерчивая границы крупных чешуек.

— Я в курсе, — Чонин выскользнул из его рук и снова исчез в воде, но Чан чувствовал, что он совсем рядом по тому, как проходился порой по ногам и бёдрам резкий поток воды.

Чан вытянул руку под водой, приглашающе разжал пальцы, и почти сразу почувствовал чужое прикосновение. Чонин взял его за руку и потянул вниз, под воду, и Чан послушно нырнул. Вода была чистая, и Чан хорошо различал бледное, зеленоватое лицо Чонина и огромный хвост, мерно покачивавшийся и красиво переливавшийся в воде.

Чонин проплыл совсем рядом, его хвост изогнулся волной, выбросил его вперёд одним долгим сильным движением. Чонин подхватил Чана под локоть и потащил за собой — на его лице, обрамлённом полукругом тёмных волос ярко чернели глаза, и Чан на секунду поверил, что Чонин утащит его на дно и утопит.

Нет, ничего такого. Чонин просто проплыл с ним немного, а потом потянул их на поверхность. Чан жадно схватил ртом воздух, жмурясь от яркого солнечного света. Чонин поцеловал его, коротко и сладко, и Чан засмотрелся на его красивое насмешливое лицо.

— От тебя рыбой воняет, — сказал Чан, сморщившись, и Чонин незло ущипнул его за бок.

— И поэтому ты больше не захочешь со мной целоваться? — Чонин вскинул бровь и попытался отстраниться, но Чан потянул его обратно.

— Не смейся надо мной, — попросил Чан, и Чонин рассмеялся. У него был такой широкий улыбчивый рот, что у Чана сбоило сердце каждый раз, стоило взглянуть на него. — И хочу, ужасно хочу.

Не только целоваться, подумал Чан, но не сказал этого вслух. Он был уверен, что Чонин всё сам поймёт.

— Я зайду за тобой завтра днём, — пообещал Чонин. У Чана страшно пересохло в горле от его пристального взгляда, и он послушно кивнул.

— Тебе пора, — сказал Чонин и подтолкнул его в сторону берега. Чан не знал, как Чонин это понял — он вообще потерял всякий счёт времени. Чан послушно поплыл вперёд и, выбравшись на сушу, бросил долгий взгляд на море.

Чонина не было — может быть, он поплыл дальше, туда, где небо сливалось с горизонтом. Казалось, что на той стороне ничего нет, что это граница, очерчивающая конец мира. Наверное, Чонин может плыть, не уставая, и дышать под водой, нырять так глубоко, как это вообще возможно.

Наверное, у него есть какие-то другие суперспособности — кроме умения мгновенно влюблять в себя подростков с бушующими гормонами.

Чан ещё немного посмотрел на спокойное ленивое море и побрёл обратно к родителям. Мама сказала, что уже собиралась его искать — они начали собирать вещи. День плавно катился к вечеру, и Чан, окунувшись в солёную тёплую воду напоследок, вытерся полотенцем и натянул свою футболку и шорты. Влажные плавки ещё липли к телу, но Чан не думал об этом, как о чём-то неприятном — ему вспоминался Чонин, и его прикосновения, то, как он целовал Чана, а потом подрочил ему. Чан подумал, что страшно хочет ему отсосать, и почувствовал, как сильно покраснел.

Может быть, завтра, он ещё подумает над этим.

Дорога домой показалась совсем короткой — Чан слушал по радио Эда Ширана и Тейлор Свифт, и ему было хорошо от того, каким выдалось это лето, и тоскливо от мысли, что оно скоро закончится.

Вечером они пожарили мясо в саду, и Чану отдали ещё одну банку пива — он ушёл на балкон и рассматривал соседние дома, крошечные, скрытые в деревьях дворы, силуэты в горящих тёплым жёлтым светом окнах.

Всего неделя — сердце сдавило от тяжёлого предчувствия, и Чан одним жадным глотком допил остатки пива в банке.

*

Чонин зашёл за ним после полудня — повис на калитке и корчил рожи, пока Чан, сидевший на крыльце в наушниках, не заметил его.

— Пришёл всё-таки, — протянул Чан и осторожно подхватил кота, который уютно спал последние полчаса у него на коленях. Кот лениво замурчал, и Чан вместо того, чтобы опустить его на землю, прижал его к груди.

— Я же обещал, — Чонин абсолютно бессовестно перебросил ноги через калитку и ввалился во двор. Сегодня на нём была безразмерная красная футболка и потрёпанного вида кепка. Чонин подошёл ближе и протянул руку к кошачьей морде — кот понюхал его ладонь, а потом лизнул его пальцы нежно-розовым шершавым языком.

Казалось, что улыбка никогда до конца не сходила с лица Чонина — таким оно было светлым и открытым. И сейчас снова его широкий весёлый рот расплылся, растянулся в стороны, раскосые глаза стали похожи на две чёрные полосы на лице. Не было в Чонине ничего особенно привлекательного, не было — только от одного взгляда на него у Чана перехватывало дыхание.

— Пойдём ко мне, — сказал Чонин — то ли спросил, то поставил перед фактом. Чан кивнул и, напоследок погладив кота между нежными ушами, выпустил его на землю. — Родителей дома нет.

— Так всё-таки у тебя есть родители? — пробормотал Чан и внезапно почувствовал себя страшным идиотом. На секунду он был абсолютно уверен, что вчерашнего дня не было, а Чонин с его красивым переливающимся хвостом — это просто очередная глупая фантазия.

— Как ни странно, — кивнул Чонин и, схватив Чана за руку, потянул на улицу. Они прошлись по виляющим улочкам, то уходившим вверх, то резко ухавшим вниз. Чонин не отпускал его руку, и Чан страшно боялся, что кто-то из прохожих увидит их, но по дороге им никто не встретился, не проехала мимо ни одна машина — город словно вымер, и только они вдвоём продолжали идти.

Шли долго — в переплетении улиц Чан совсем запутался, в какую сторону они двигались, но чутьё подсказывало, что жил Чонин где-то в стороне моря.

Чонин рассказал ему про город — молодёжь разъезжала по другим городам, стоило закончить школу, на зиму улицы вымирали, и только летом здесь бывало многолюдно, когда со всей страны съезжались туристы в надежде отдохнуть у моря.

Чан всё хотел пораспрашивать его про хвост и всё такое, но не решился, только нервно жевал губу и поглядывал то на чонинов профиль, то на их переплетённые руки.

Дом Чонина потерялся в листве окруживших его деревьев, в саду мерно покачивались на ветру какие-то огромные ярко-оранжевые цветы. На крыльце неровными рядами стояла обувь, к стене прислонилась пара удочек. В доме было тихо и светло, пахло морской солью и свежей травой. Никого правда не было — Чонин провёл его через кухню и гостиную, а потом потащил по лестнице на второй этаж.

Комната у него была крошечная, необжитая, и большую её часть занимали кровать и комод. Тут не было ни книг, ни журналов, ни фотографий — ничего личного, и Чан занервничал, сам толком не зная отчего. Даже компьютера у Чонина, судя по всему, не было, и вообще комната выглядела так, будто он здесь редко бывал. На комоде и подоконнике лежал толстый слой пыли, кровать, хоть и была небрежно заправлена, видно давно не использовалась. Наверное, в этом был смысл, учитывая, кем оказался Чонин — может, ему и есть не надо, а только море…

— Нервничаешь, хён? — спросил Чонин и провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне запястья. — Не съем, честно.

— И не утопишь, — отозвался Чан, но это было только наполовину шуткой. Несмотря ни на что, было в Чонине что-то опасное, что-то тревожное, и Чан не мог отпустить эту мысль и до конца расслабиться.

— Думаешь, всё как в сказках? — заулыбался Чонин и прильнул ближе. Зацелованный солнцем, вспомнил Чан — и потянулся поцеловать Чонина сам.

Может, не как в сказке, а как во сне — Чонин мычал себе под нос какую-то мелодию, тёрся щекой о чанову, гладил его по волосам. Столько в нём было тепла, столько прикосновений — и Чан послушно отзывался на каждое.

Чан толкнул его на кровать, потянул вниз шорты вместе с трусами — долгое мгновение он смущённо пялился на чонинов возбуждённый член, а потом наклонился и взял его в рот. Чонин над ним не стонал, только тихо вздыхал и ахал, запустил пальцы Чану в волосы и изредка тянул за них — от этого у Чана по спине бежали мурашки. Челюсть с непривычки сводило, Чан лишь раз решился взять член поглубже — горло тут же сжало спазмом. Остальное время он брал его совсем неглубоко или держал за щекой, и, когда Чонин кончил, весь рот и подбородок Чана были измазаны в слюне и сперме.

— Окей, — как-то удивлённо выдохнул Чонин и устало откинулся на спину. Чан лег рядом и какое-то время просто прижимался щекой к чониновому плечу. Челюсть всё ещё ныла, но Чану было страшно хорошо — какие безумные получились летние каникулы, а…

Чонин смотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц — может, именно из-за этих его глаз Чан и пропал, влюбился, да, влюбился до бабочек и мурашек и прочей живности по всему телу. Было нежно и нервно от всех этих чувств — у Чана никогда такого не было и не факт, что ещё будет, а ведь всего неделя, всего неделя, и всё закончится.

Чан почему-то был уверен, что они больше никогда не увидятся и не заговорят, и он заранее тосковал по этому лету. Чонин, будто уловив его настроение, перевернулся на бок, прижался ближе, его длинные стройные ноги свисали с края кровати, и, наверное, это было неудобно, но Чонин потянулся к Чану, и Чан ответил ему — спрятался между поцелуями и объятиями, спрятался в уголках чониновых губ и в ямке между его ключиц.

Они задремали, кажется — переплелись руками и ногами, лоб ко лбу. Солнце, кажется, плавно клонилось к горизонту, когда Чан открыл глаза. Чонин рядом тихо сопел, но проснулся сразу, стоило Чану немного пошевелиться. Он был совсем сонный, и Чан засмотрелся на его мягкий расслабленный рот.

— Не смотри так, — недовольно пробубнил Чонин и попытался отвернуться, но Чан навалился на него сверху, подмял под себя, ткнулся лицом ему во влажную от пота шею.

— Не могу не смотреть, — признался Чан, и ему показалось, что Чонин под ним как-то особенно нежно выдохнул.

— Хён, — позвал Чонин и тронул Чана за подбородок.

Неделя — неделя на то, чтобы быть головокружительно влюблённым.

Они долго целовались, и, когда Чонин взял в ладонь его член, Чану хотелось остановить его. Чем дальше, чем глубже они зайдут сейчас в эту солёную горячую воду, тем сложнее будет выплыть обратно. Чонин вылизывал его шею, а Чан мелко дрожал под ним, пока не кончил Чонину в кулак.

Лето ударило в голову, наверное, поэтому они такие дурные и отчаянные…

Чонин довёл его до дома, как в первый раз, на прощание провёл ладонью по чановому животу под футболкой. Помахал на прощание и пошёл в сторону автобусной остановки — Чан почему-то знал, что он поедет на море, и смотрел ему вслед, пока Чонин не скрылся за углом.

Казалось, что кожа горит от чужих прикосновений, и Чан, вернувшись в дом, закрылся в душе и долго стоял под прохладной струёй воды. Потом он выбрался на крыльцо и устало упал на нагретые солнцем ступеньки — почти сразу из-за угла показал внимательную умную морду кот и скользнул Чану на руки. Он был горячий и тяжёлый, и было не особо приятно держать его в такую жару, но Чан не прогонял его, а просто гладил по пушистой спине.

Надо было попросить у Чонина телефон, если тот вообще у него есть. С другой стороны, это, наверное, выглядело бы как приглашение к чему-то серьёзному, к чему-то, чего между ними точно нет. Думай об этом, как о курортном романе, сказал себе Чан и сам с себя рассмеялся. Курортный роман — дрочить друг другу с пацаном из рыбацкого городка…

Он боялся выходить к родителям, потому что был уверен, что они сразу всё поймут — и ладно если только, что у Чана пару часов назад был секс, но ведь и про парней они точно поймут, прочитают по виноватому чановому лицу, и будет поздно ронять неловкое «мам-пап, я гей», и это знание повиснет между ними, как невидимая плёнка.

Никто его не осудит больше него самого, Чан знал, но всё равно было страшно — если бы Чан мог, он бы никого и не любил, кроме родителей и собак.

*

Утром следующего дня они уехали за город — в планах было съездить в храм, спрятавшийся у подножия горы. Чан спал, прислонившись к виском к оконному стеклу на заднем сидении машины, пока они добирались до места.

Ему снились странные тревожные вещи, но, проснувшись, он не помнил, о чём были его сны. Наверное, это подсознательное играется с ним, и всё это связано со скорым отъездом, концом учебного года, прощанием-непрощанием с Чонином.

Видимо, Чан был совсем рассеянный, потерялся в своей голове, потому что мама ласково погладила его по волосам и спросила, как он себя чувствует. Хорошо, сказал Чан, и это было чистейшей правдой — ему нравилось быть в этом городе, в этом лете, он был рад проводить это время с семьёй, только мысли всё равно возвращались к Чонину, и всё это, наверное, было похоже на лёгкое помешательство, но Чан особо не волновался — главное, чтобы потом прошло.

Со школой и подготовкой к экзаменам, мучительным выбором, в какой университет пытаться поступить у Чана не останется времени на такие мысли. Можно будет спрятаться от себя самого за учебниками, занятиями спортом, участием во всех возможных проектах, недостатком сна и кучей коротких безличных знакомств. Мысль об этом казалась почти блаженной.

Храм оказался крошечный. Во дворе был маленький аккуратный пруд, поросший лотосами, их тёмно-зелёные мясистые листья блестели на солнце и казались искусственными. Чан бросил в фонтан монетку, с короткой, но вполне искренней просьбой про «хочу запомнить это лето надолго», сфоткал улыбающихся маму с папой на фоне роскошного розового куста.

На долгие два часа они ушли в горы — поднимались по истоптанным туристическим тропкам вверх, петлявших между деревьями. Пахло хвоей и солнцем, пахло чудесным летним днём, полным надежды. Они были далеко от моря, но в какое-то мгновение Чан вновь почувствовал на языке вкус солёной тёплой воды, услышал тихий рокот волн. В просвете между деревьями виднелась тонкая полоска горизонта, бледно-голубая, как акварель, и Чан засмотрелся на неё, заслушался — будто что-то звало его сердце.

Ужинали они в ресторане — заказали самгёпсаль и немного пива с соджу. Папа не пил, потому что решил быть за рулём. Под шипение жарящегося мяса Чан немного позалипал в телефон — писал Минхо. Чан отправил ему несколько более-менее удачных фоток, сказал, что всё круто, но он, наверное, по Минхо даже скучает. Минхо прислал в ответ селку — растрёпанного домашнего себя в окружении котов и подпись «мы тоже».

Захотелось написать ему про Чонина, но Чан не решился. Минхо знал — с Минхо всё и началось, в общем-то, Чану тогда было четырнадцать, он не понимал, что с ним происходит, и сделал единственное, что было в его силах на тот момент, — влюбился в лучшего друга. Хорошо, что это быстро прошло.

Жаль, что не прошло всё остальное.

Минхо пообещал зайти в гости, как только Чан приедет, потребовал подарки-сувениры. А ты мне, написал Чан, и Минхо, оставаясь самим собой до конца, ответил:

_своё драгоценное время_

Мясо было ужасно вкусным, и Чан ел, пока хватало сил. Мама заботливо двигала поближе к нему его любимые панчаны, и, может быть, раз-другой родители пошутили над его именем. Было жарко и лениво, уютно по-своему, за окном открывался вид на город, раскинувшийся внизу. Стемнело, запели сверчки, и всё это было так непохоже на Сеул, на чанову обычную жизнь, и хотелось, чтобы это мгновение длилось подольше.

Отец с дядей вышли покурить, и Чану внезапно тоже страшно захотелось, хотя он никогда не пробовал даже. Ему снова налили пива, и голова была приятно-тяжёлая, а губы сами тянулись в улыбку.

Когда-нибудь он станет как отец, будет возить семью на отдых, усталый, но довольный отвозить всех домой. У него, наверное, будет жена и дети, которых он будет любить, а все эти глупости с влюблённостями в летних диких мальчишек пройдут, закончатся, и никто не посмеет упрекнуть Чана в том, что он какой-то неправильный.

Может, только Чонин, но он сам — что-то непонятное и неизведанное, слишком похожее на сон. Чан ведь видел — видел его хвост, полупрозрачные плавники, блестящую чешую. Кто в это поверит, если сам Чан сомневается, сомневается в себе в первую очередь.

Сколько вопросов Чан должен был задать, но не задал, потому что в этом нет смысла. Лето закончится, он уедет, Чонин, наверное, так и останется у своей пристани, как привязанный. А Чану привязываться нельзя, даже если сердце настаивает, даже если обещает что-то абсолютно волшебное.

Они вернулись домой к десяти вечера — Чан был расслабленный, немного усталый, но спать не хотел. Родители ушли в дом, а Чан пошёл в тёмный, одуряюще пахнущий травой и цветами сад. Окна на соседской кухне были распахнуты, и из них доносилась музыка и шум разговоров, но казалось, что их разделяет не обычный забор, а бесконечные годы и километры.

Чан зажёг свечу, стоявшую на столе, жёлтое пламя затрепетало на её кончике, заблестел плавленный воск. Слабый запах ванили терялся в благоухании летней ночи. Чан хотел посидеть на улице немного, может, почитать книжку или посмотреть что-нибудь на ютубе, но взгляд зацепился за корзину, стоявшую на одном из стульев. Он потянулся за ней, поставил на стол и с каким-то болезненным щемящим чувством взглянул на фрукты, лежавшие в ней. Никакой записки, но Чан знал, что это от Чонина, он понял бы это, даже если бы среди круглых спелых груш не нашлось крупной бледно-розовой ракушки.

Чего ты хочешь от меня, подумал Чан и сердце сдавило внезапной жалостью к самому себе. Чонин стоял у него перед глазами — тёмные мокрые волосы, загорелая блестящая кожа, зубастая улыбка.

Заныли губы от желания поцеловать его. Если бы Чонин был здесь, Чан бы точно его поцеловал, но не так, как до этого, без этой жадной удушливой страсти. Чонин знал его секрет — и поделился своим, и это, наверное, было слишком честно с его стороны.

Не привязываться, обещал себе Чан, но Чонин спросил у него лишь про поцелуй, а про остальное не спрашивал.

Чан отнёс фрукты в дом, на мамин удивлённый взгляд он честно хотел сказать, что это от парня, с которым он познакомился в первый день, но почему-то не решился. От соседей, наверное, соврал Чан и улыбнулся, будто улыбка была пластырем, которым он пытался заткнуть рану на собственном сердце.

Он взял с собой в комнату пару груш и долго лежал в темноте, представляя… всякое. Он всё надеялся, что завтра увидит Чонина и скажет ему спасибо за фрукты, а Чонин посмеётся над ним или что-то такое, но кто сказал вообще, что Чонин захочет с ним снова увидеться? Может, он уже получил всё, что было ему нужно, и они правда больше не встретятся.

Почему-то представилось, как Чонин, стоя по грудь в море, махнул Чану рукой — то ли «пока», то ли «иди сюда». Поднявшаяся волна накрыла его с головой, хлынула на берег, и Чонин исчез, будто его никогда и не было, только Чан успел, он увидел глубокую зелень чешуи, блеснувшей над водой.

_мне кажется, я влюбился_

написал Чан, но так и не решился отправить Минхо сообщение и торопливо стёр его, будто озвученные или написанные, эти слова могли стать правдой.

Только в это мгновение он окончательно понял, что никогда никому не расскажет о Чонине. Ни про хвост, ни про поцелуи, ни про то, что сам Чонин существовал в его жизни долгую неделю в конце его последних школьных каникул.

— Чёрт, — со злостью выдохнул Чан в темноту и потянулся к груше, впился зубами в её спелый бок, почувствовал на языке сладкую мякоть.

Ничего не выйдет, этот вкус, это лето навсегда останется с ним, сколько бы он ни убеждал себя, что обязательно всё забудет. Что-то сломалось в нём тогда, когда он впервые почувствовал стыд за то, что ему нравятся парни, и наконец-то спустя долгие годы начало заживать и срастаться.

Что ты наделал, подумал Чан, но так и не понял, обращается к себе или к Чонину.

Ночь дышала ему в шею, как ласковый мальчишка, который жмётся к тебе и ищет твои губы своими. Слабо кружилась голова — от остатков алкоголя, от нервов, от насыщенного цветочного запаха, повисшего над садом. Мяукнул на улице кот, засмеялась на кухне мама, соседи выключили музыку.

Чан вгрызся зубами в мягкую податливую грушу и едва не заплакал, когда по запястью потёк тёплый липкий сок.

*

Он проснулся около полудня, и долго не мог выбраться из постели. В доме было совсем тихо, он достал телефон и сразу же увидел мамино сообщение о том, что они поехали за продуктами и скоро будут.

Чан побродил по пустому дому, выпустил на улицу кота, который жалобно замяукал при виде него и бросился ко входной двери, потом лениво умылся и позавтракал остатками риса и кимчи, нашедшимися в холодильнике.

Сидеть дома и ждать родителей не хотелось, поэтому он нацепил панаму и выбрался на улицу. Солнце было совсем высоко, жгло лицо и грудь, как бы Чан ни пытался спрятаться в тени. В ближайшем комбини он купил себе мороженого, и оно потекло ему на пальцы ещё до того, как он успел его попробовать. Ему всё хотелось найти какую-то летнюю песню или лучше альбом и слушать-слушать-слушать, чтобы и в голове, и перед глазами было это жаркое и яркое, сумасшедшее лето. Он попетлял по улицам между домов с разноцветными крышами и цветочных клумб, окружённых мерным гудением пчёл. Тихо было — только изредка за спиной слышалось бренчание велосипедного звонка и шорох шин, и Чан послушно отходил в сторону.

Плавов у Чана не было, и он бездумно добрёл до самого рынка. Может, он ещё на что-то надеялся, но не решался себе в этом признаться. Да, в первый раз Чонин сам его здесь нашёл, но это вообще ничего не значит.

Странно было, вот так, без разговоров, без обменов звонками и сообщениями. Чан просыпался и не знал, увидятся ли они сегодня — увидятся ли они вообще. Что останется ему, когда он уедет? Воспоминания о том, каким сладким был рот Чонина после нектарина и какими солёными были его губы после моря или как он оставил ему корзину с фруктами или как смеялся Чану в шею, когда они лежали в его пыльной и пустой комнате… Это, наверное, даже больше, чем Чан мог надеяться, но всё равно было тоскливо.

Даже в будний день на рынке было людно. Чан бродил между торопливыми аджумами, придирчиво изучавшими прилавки, и их усталыми, но терпеливыми мужьями, между школьницами, которые, сбившись в кучку, заглядывались на симпатичного продавца мороженого и что-то щебетали полушёпотом, между матерями, ведущих детей за руку сквозь толпу, между продавцами, официантами, безработными, пенсионерами, строителями, рыбаками, хипстерами, верующими, отцами и сыновьями — между всеми этими разными совсем людьми, которые утром четверга пришли зачем-то на рынок.

Рынок расположился под огромным навесом, тут было куда прохладнее, чем на улице, но всё равно слишком жарко. От жары запахи рыбы, мяса и специй казались ещё сильнее и насыщеннее, и у Чана в какой-то момент слабо заболела голова.

Он купил себе кимпаб в одном из павильонов и тут же его съел — влажные плечи всё время липли к спинке пластикового стула. На полный желудок сразу же расхотелось гулять — подумалось, как было бы круто сейчас растянуться где-нибудь и вздремнуть или послушать музыку. Он побродил по рынку ещё немного — порассматривал плакаты, которые в избытке украшали большую часть здешних павильонов с едой, на них были фото знаменитостей, когда-то приезжавших сюда поесть. Какая-то девчонка едва не пролила на него свой айс латте, который так странно смотрелся посреди этой суматохи, и всё пыталась извиниться.

Чонина нигде не было. Ты знаешь, где он, подумал Чан, но ему почему-то казалось, что Чонин всегда сможет его найти, если только захочет.

Когда Чан наконец выбрался на улицу из-под навеса, в глаза ударило беспощадное солнце, высоко поднявшееся над поверженным городом. Чан погуглил остановку, от которой отправлялся автобус к морю — до следующего было почти пятнадцать минут.

По пути до остановки он зашёл в комбини за водой, а когда вышел из магазина, прижав к щеке ледяную после холодильника бутылку, то наткнулся взглядом на знакомый силуэт.

— Следишь? — спросил Чан, хотя сердце забилось быстро-быстро.

— Это не настолько большой город, — Чонин сегодня тоже был в панаме, и тень от её краёв падала ему на глаза. Он наполовину сполз с потрёпанного вида велосипеда — Чан невольно засмотрелся на его загорелые плечи. — Поедешь со мной? — Чонин приглашающе кивнул на багажник.

Чан заранее знал, что согласится, какой бы плохой идеей это ни казалось. Может, это всё чонинова русалочья магия, а может, Чан правда настолько сильно пропал.

— И куда ты меня повезёшь? — Чан открыл бутылку и сделал жадный глоток. Взгляд Чонина он почувствовал кожей — тоже очень-очень жадный.

— На свидание, — заулыбался Чонин, и Чан, кажется, немного покраснел, но кивнул.

Он забрался на велосипед позади Чонина и испуганно ухнул, когда тот двинулся. Он страшно дребезжал и вообще, кажется, был готов в любой момент развалиться, но Чонин выглядел спокойным и уверенным, и Чан позволил себе на мгновение вжаться лицом ему куда-то в спину. Чонинова футболка была чуть влажная от пота, но пахло от него чем-то свежим и лёгким. Закрутились педали, зашуршал асфальт под велосипедными шинами — при каждом движении из-под края чониновых шорт показывалось загорелое нежное колено, и Чану хотелось его поцеловать.

Они проехались по широкой главной улице, заставленной офисными зданиями и магазинами, по крошечным улочкам, змеившимся между низких старых домов, по парку, в котором сладко-сладко пахло травой и цветами. Чонин вывез их к берегу реки и ещё довольно долго они ехали вдоль берега, и ветер доносил до них запах речной воды и тины.

Чонин не спрашивал его ни о чём, и у Чана тоже не получалось заговорить — о чём вообще разговаривать, когда Вы познакомились так по-тупому, когда скипнули все стадии отношений и как-то очень быстро оказались в одной постели. Чан совсем не понимал, что Чонин к нему чувствует — казалось, он вообще ни к чему серьёзно не относился, только смеялся над Чаном и иногда ронял какие-то рандомные факты о городе, в стиле «пару лет назад здесь снимали какую-то популярную дораму, после релиза тут вообще не протолкнуться было, туристы весь пляж загадили».

На светофорах Чонин останавливался и оглядывался через плечо на Чана — его губы неизменно растягивались в улыбку, и Чан одёргивал себя, напоминал, что они на улице, что в общем-то даже на пляже кто угодно может вторгнуться в их крошечный мирок. А ведь это опасно, думал Чан, а потом перед глазами снова появлялась картинка того, как Чонин утаскивает его под воду.

Чонин повёз его к морю, только на какой-то совсем далёкий пляж. Они промчались мимо отелей, сгрудившихся на берегу, и съехали по тропинке в сосновом лесу. Чонин бросил велосипед у самой воды и, не раздеваясь, с размаху влетел в воду.

Какой он был красивый в этот момент — хотя у Чана от него и в любое другое время дыхание сбоило.

Чан замер на берегу и просто смотрел за тем, как Чонин довольно падает в объятия волн. Он был похож на очень счастливого ребёнка, и вообще всё в Чонине будто кричало о том, что он в своей жизни не видел ни зла, ни жестокости.

Чонин выбрался из воды и налетел на Чана, прижался к нему, в этих своих мокрых шмотках, горячий и солнечный. Чан притянул его ближе, запустил пальцы в его потемневшие от воды волосы. Целовать его было круто — лучше любых самых смелых фантазий.

— Ты меня убьёшь, — сдавленно пробормотал Чан в перерыве между поцелуями, и Чонин, засмеявшись, начал стягивать с него одежду, пока не оставил Чана в одних трусах.

— Тут постоянно кто-то тонет, — бросил Чонин, и Чан не понял, шутит он или нет.

Чонин взял его за руку и повёл за собой в тёплую воду, и Чан послушно шёл, пока вода не дошла ему до самого подбородка. Чонин обернулся через плечо, бросил на него долгий неясный взгляд и отпустил его пальцы. Чонин нырнул, и Чан уже знал, что увидит, знал и не удивлялся. Из всего, что произошло за последние дни, Чонин с его русалочьим хвостом едва ли были самым странным или поразительным.

Как тоскливо бы это ни звучало, но самой волшебной вещью оказалась возможность целовать парня, который тебе нравится и не бояться — ни за себя, ни себя.

Чан опустил лицо под воду — разглядывая песчаное дно, поросшее водорослями. Чонина рядом видно не было, и Чан мог только гадать, как далеко он способен уплыть за такое короткое время.

Чонина он почувствовал за мгновение до того, как тот оказался рядом — просто в одну секунду задрожало всё внутри, а потом он почувствовал тяжесть чужих ладоней на плечах. Руки скользнули по его груди и животу, прошлись между бёдер, а потом Чонин появился перед ним — и его бледное лицо под водой казалось таким же зеленоватым, как его хвост. Чан хотел вынырнуть, чтобы сделать вдох, но Чонин потянул его дальше под воду, и в его хватке было столько силы, что едва ли Чан бы смог вырваться.

Сквозь толщу воды на их головами бледным бликом виднелось солнце — и Чан с каким-то внезапным отчаянием засмотрелся на него. Чонин коснулся его подбородка и повернул его лицо к себе, проговорил одними губами чёткое «нет». Из его рта не рвались к поверхности пузыри воздуха — и Чан заметил тонкие щели жабр на его шее.

Медленно, но верно начало жечь лёгкие — Чан замотал головой, дёрнулся вверх, к солнцу, но Чонин не отпустил его. Глаза у него стали совсем чёрные, страшные, но Чан не мог перестать в них смотреть. Огромный чонинов хвост змеился совсем рядом, мутил воду, и Чан потянулся к нему ладонью, коснулся гладкой чешуи, полупрозрачного нежного плавника.

Тут постоянно кто-то тонет, сказал Чонин тогда, и эта мысль теперь снова вертелась в чановой голове. Должен же во всём этом какой-то смысл — не может Чонин быть просто красивым мальчиком, который любит море, который, наверное, и есть само море. Может быть, это Чана сейчас наказывают за его самую большую и стыдную тайну или скорее за то, что он пусть и всего на неделю, решился вытащить её наружу.

Чонин гладил его лицо пальцами, будто пытался запомнить каждую делать. Его взгляд совсем ничего не выражал, пустой, не заинтересованный, будто вода затушила весь тот огонь, что горел в его сердце.

Горло сдавило спазмом, и Чан выдохнул остатки кислорода — цепь пузырьков забурлила и проплыла вверх рядом с его виском. Даже в тот момент Чану так и не стало страшно — точнее он не испугался Чонина, а в собственную смерть, даже такую нелепую, почему-то очень легко поверилось.

Чонин моргнул, и его взгляд ожил, смягчился. Он отпустил чаново запястье и просто переплёл их пальцы. Грудь сжгло страшно, и Чану показалось, что он заплакал, но в воде этого было толком не понять. Чего ты ждёшь, мысленно спросил Чан, и Чонин подплыл ближе, обнял его за талию и положил голову ему на плечо.

Кто вообще так убивает…

В какой-то момент он начал терять сознание, было больно, было темно, но всё ещё нестрашно. Чонин держал его в своих руках, ласково гладил по волосам, будто убаюкивая, и Чан даже готов был так уснуть. Темнота накрыла его, будто на голову надели пакет, воздуха не хватало. Чан, кажется, ещё выдавил из себя какой-то звук, потерявшийся в толще воды, а потом всё закончилось, будто кто-то выключил телевизор.

Когда он открыл глаза, он лежал на краю берега и волны мягко прокатывались по его ногам и животу. Чонин был рядом — положил голову Чану на грудь и смотрел на него очень мягким, почти обеспокоенным взглядом. Чан открыл рот, чтобы выругаться, но горло болело страшно, и единственным, на что его хватило, был едва слышный хрип.

— Ты не боялся, — сказал Чонин немного удивлённо. — Не знаю, правда, это значит, что ты думал обо мне слишком плохо или слишком хорошо.

Чан прикрыл глаза и раздражённо отвернулся. Сердце набирало ход в груди и вскоре заколотилось, как сумасшедшее. Реальность произошедшего волной накатывала на усталое измученное сознание.

Чонин, кажется, поцеловал его в висок, и Чану стало немного легче. Он полежал так немного с закрытыми глазами, слушая, как совсем близко шуршит море, а потом вновь попробовал заговорить.

— Зачем?

Вышло неловко, с болью вышло, и Чан подумал про рыбью кость, застрявшую в горле. Он повернулся, чтобы заглянуть Чонину в лицо, и тот встретил его взгляд с такой открытостью и искренностью, что у Чана стало тяжело на сердце.

— Это был подарок, — сказал Чонин и, наклонившись, поцеловал Чана. Чан обнял его за шею — было так странно и спокойно теперь, было так хорошо чувствовать чужие тяжесть и тепло на своей груди. Бедра коснулось что-то гладкое и прохладное — хвост, понял Чан и, когда Чонин отстранился, правда увидел, что тот так и лежит на берегу и только часть его хвоста погружена в воду.

— Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказал Чан, хотя на языке вертелось другое. Может, у Чонина просто не хватило духу его утопить, а может, это была какая-то проверка. — Что за подарок? Возможность жить дальше?

Чонин покачал головой, а потом, смахнув мокрую чёлку в сторону, прикоснулся к чановому лбу.

— Ты очень грустный хён, хён, — сказал Чонин, слабо улыбнувшись. — А теперь слушай.

Слушать что, хотел спросить Чан, но Чонин вновь наклонился, чтобы коротко дотронуться до его губ своими.

Пусть бы это длилось дольше, пусть бы эта неделя никогда не кончалась. Чан бы пошёл за Чонином в море ещё раз — и был бы согласен никогда оттуда не вернуться.

Слушай, сказал Чонин, и Чан слушал — тихий шёпот моря у его ног, далёкие крики чаек, их с Чонином дыхание. А потом он различил музыку — казалось, что она была где-то ужасно далеко от них, но потом Чан понял, что она звучала в его голове, становилась всё ближе, становилась всё громче и громче…

— Крутая песня, — сказал Чан и поглядел в безоблачное лазурное небо. Чонин скатился с него и разлёгся на спине, Чан инстинктивно нашарил его ладонь своей. Он прикрыл глаза, слушая эту странную музыку, рождавшуюся в его голове, и его сердце тихо и счастливо пело. В теле была какая-то странная лёгкость, какая-то незнакомая новая сила, но Чан чувствовал себя собой больше, чем когда-либо до этого.

Может быть, он правда умер там на секунду, подумал Чан, и Чонин, будто уловив его мысли, крепче вцепился в его ладонь. Музыка разлилась по его телу, забилась в груди, и Чан задрожал от того, каким огромным показалось ему это чувство. Что-то такое же он испытывал каждый раз, когда прикасался к Чонину, а теперь — теперь оно всегда будет с ним?

— Это ты, — сказал Чонин, когда они наконец собрались с силами и оделись. Перед этим он нырнул в море на несколько долгих минут — будто прощался, а потом вышел из него обычным человеком.

Чан поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд, и Чонин, на секунду закатив глаза, приложил ладонь к его груди.

— Слушай, — повторил Чонин, глядя Чану в глаза, и чуть тише добавил: — И пусть другие тоже слушают.

*

Чан понял, что Чонина он больше не увидит, стоило проснуться следующим утром. За окном было солнечно и тепло, воробей прохаживался по ветке яблони, склонившейся к самому дому.

Это ощущение, эта лёгкая радостная дрожь, так и не прошло. Чан поднёс ладонь к лицу и долго рассматривал её, будто впервые увидел. Что-то произошло там вчера — что-то волшебное, но Чан так до сих пор до конца и не понял, что именно.

Писал Минхо, сказал, что уже купил им билеты в кино на следующую неделю. Чан отправил ему несколько эмоджи разной степени жестокости, а потом долго тупил в экран, снова раздумывая над тем, не сказать ли Минхо. Можно ведь опустить всю эту русалочью штуку и игры в утопленника. Можно ведь просто сказать, что влюбился, что пропал с головой, а завтра с утра уезжать — и как не было ничего.

Минхо, несмотря на его скотский характер, не стал бы задавать вопросов, если Чан не готов на них отвечать. Наверное, поэтому они и остались лучшими друзьями, после всего произошедшего.

Около полудня за ним зашла мама — принесла на большой тарелке тосты и стакан лимонада. Они собрались сегодня дружно пересмотреть «Токкеби», пока хватит душевных сил и времени, и Чан этого ждал, наверное, ему нравилось проводить время с родителями, но воздух сильно пах солью, хотя море было далеко, и чаново сердце тоже рвалось куда-то туда.

Он перебрался за письменный стол и позавтракал, сидя у распахнутого окна. Тосты оказались с арахисовым маслом, лимонад был не слишком сладким и не слишком холодным. Было хорошо, Чан гонял предложки ютуба, а потом отвлёкся — зацепился за какую-то мысль и рука сама потянулась к стопке бумажных стикеров, лежавших на краю стола. Чан нашарил карандаш в ярко-голубом пластиковом стаканчике, заменявшем органайзер, и слова сами полились на бумагу, бесконечным неостановимым потоком.

Музыка тоже была там, в его голове, чёткая и ясная, от неё внутри всё дрожало и пело. Чан не задумывался даже над тем, что делает — ему надо было, чтобы всё это вышло наружу, потому что для него одного этой музыки и этих слов было слишком много.

Карандаш шуршал по бледно-жёлтой бумаге, буквы путались от того, как быстро Чан писал, но слова складывались одно к другому так идеально и правильно — даже не верилось, что это он их написал.

Чонин назвал это подарком, и может быть, Чан всё-таки понял, что он имел в виду, но от этой мысли внезапно стало тревожно.

Когда он закончил, у него на руках оказалось с десяток аккуратных квадратных листков — две песни, которые он написал за сколько? полчаса? Он подумал даже сначала, что это Чонин надиктовал ему все эти строчки, а Чан ко всему этому никакого отношения не имеет, но нет, голос был его, Чана, и чувства тоже были только его. Значит, это всё было в нём раньше?

Тосты остыли, но лимонад ещё был прохладный, приятный. Чан убрал заметки к себе в рюкзак и спустился вниз к родителям. Стало легче, не было больше ощущения, что он вот-вот захлебнётся от переполняющих его слов, но музыка осталась — просто стала чуть тише.

Он остался помогать отцу с матерью на кухне, пока тётя занималась садом, а дядя ездил по рабочим делам. Отец жарил свинину, а мама замешивала тесто для печенья — и Чан бессовестно колупал его ложкой, пока она не видит. Чану поручили нарезать лук, а потом он, сквозь слёзы, караулил у плиты картошку.

В кухне было жарко, несмотря на распахнутое окно. Иногда туда залетала одинокая толстая муха, и Чан гонял её по всей комнате с газетой наперевес. Лимонад мама запретила трогать, пока они не сядут за дораму, поэтому Чан спасался колой из холодильника.

Дядя вернулся, когда они заканчивали с готовкой. Чан перебрался в гостиную, в которой шумно гонял воздух кондиционер, и включил телевизор на первом музыкальном канале — там крутили новый клип GOT7, и Чан внезапно засмотрелся на них, заслушался.

Он ведь тоже когда-то хотел на сцену, но решил, что это всё не для него, что лучше что-то проще и постояннее, лучше быть обычным, быть нормальным.

Чан не настолько глупый, чтобы не понимать, откуда всё это идёт — неуверенность, страхи, сомнения, и эта бесконечная песня про обычность тоже.

Как мало понадобилось для того, чтобы этот карточный домик развалился, — всего-то поцеловать красивого мальчишку, а потом едва не утонуть в его руках. Может быть, Чонин всё понимал, или чувствовал, или видел — неважно, он вытащил Чана из этой раковины и бросил в воду, мол, плыви дальше.

Тётя принесла из сада срезанные цветы и поставила их в вазу рядом с телевизором — ярко-рыжие пионы, за которые Чан всё время цеплялся взглядом. Они залпом проглотили половину серий «Токкеби», вычистили тарелки с мясом и овощами, допили лимонад и почти закончили с шоколадным печеньем, которое приготовила мама.

— А ведь его снимали тут, — сказала тётя. — Ту сцену у моря. Я и забыла совсем.

— Точно, — отозвалась мама. — Мы уже не успеем съездить, да?

— В следующий раз обязательно съездим, — пообещал отец и сделал глоток пива из банки.

Чан улыбнулся — Чонин ведь говорил про это. Интересно, смотрел ли он «Токкеби»? Смотрел ли он вообще дорамы или телевизор в принципе? Надо было попытаться взять у него телефон, снова думал Чан, а потом злился на себя за эту мысль.

Ещё проснувшись с утра, он знал, что с Чонином не увидится ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни когда-либо ещё. Чонин не придёт его провожать — что-то было окончательное в том, как они расстались тем вечером. Чонин отвёз его домой на громыхающем велосипеде, а потом поцеловал и долгую минуту просто держал за руку.

В перерыве между восьмой и девятой сериями Чан выбрался на улицу — было уже темно — и набрал Минхо.

— Настолько по мне скучаешь? — спросил тот вместо приветствия.

— Уже жалею, что позвонил, — тут же отозвался Чан, и Минхо засмеялся — его смех казался таким близким, и не верилось даже, что между ними пять часов в автобусе, а ещё много гор и туманов. — Ты не сказал, на какой фильм купил билеты.

— Я уверен, что ты будешь в восторге, — сказал Минхо, и Чану показалось, что он услышал, как мяукнула рядом одна из кошек. — Новый фильм BTS.

— Я убью тебя, — вполне искренне сказал Чан, но из-за приступа смеха это звучало не особо угрожающе.

Они поговорили ещё немного, а потом мама позвала его в дом. Чан кивнул и сказал, что сейчас подойдёт.

— Лето почти закончилось, — сказал Минхо, и Чану показалось, что за этой простой фразой он имеет в виду что-то другое.

— Ага, даже не верится, — признался Чан. После долгой паузы он нерешительно заговорил: — Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, как приеду.

— Своего бойфренда?

Чан недовольно фыркнул.

— Если бы. Песни, — сказал Чан, а потом добавил: — Мои песни.

— Что-то произошло, да? — спросил Минхо, и слова его прозвучали совсем мягко.

— Может быть, но это неважно. Хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел, — попросил Чан, и Минхо тихо угукнул в трубку.

Они попрощались, и Чан, постояв ещё чуть-чуть в тишине ночного сада, вернулся в дом. Родители бессовестно продолжили просмотр без него, но он правда заболтался. Он упал на диван под бок к маме, положил голову ей на плечо и где-то между бесконечных драм, расставаний, смеха и слёз заснул.

Его разбудили уже после двенадцати, мама потрепала его по щеке и отправила спать в комнату. Чан послушно ушёл к себе — сил хватило только на то, чтобы почистить зубы, и он устало рухнул на кровать. Было плохо, было тяжело на сердце, будто Чан снова оказался под водой и задыхался.

Он подумал о Чонине, попытался вызвать в памяти его лицо, но его черты расплывались перед глазами, никак не хотели собраться в один образ. Только глаза были чёткими, яркими и живыми, Чан так ясно их представлял и, казалось, чувствовал их взгляд на себе. Нет, подумал Чан, неужели всё так и закончится, но сон ударил его в затылок, и Чан отключился, упав щекой в подушку.

Всё утро ушло на сборы. Им выдали кучу еды и подвезли до автобусного терминала, и долгие пятнадцать минут они дружно обнимались и болтали так оживлённо, будто только встретились. Отец вчера, кажется, выпил лишнего и теперь то и дело хватался за голову с выражением искреннего страдания на лице. Загрузив вещи в автобус, они попрощались — тётя поцеловала Чана в висок, и он даже не был против. На дядино «приезжайте ещё» Чан закивал и пообещал, что обязательно вернётся, хотя каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что не смог бы сюда приехать вновь, даже если бы захотел.

Им достались места в середине автобуса — Чан сел с мамой, а отец с какой-то пожилой женщиной позади них. Большую часть дороги Чан слушал музыку и глядел в окно, но в какой-то момент мама заснула, и он нерешительно открыл заметки в телефоне.

Они снова были здесь — бесконечные громкие слова, они бились у него в груди, будто крошечные крикливые птицы.

Чан создал новую заметку — и начал писать.

Они добрались до дома уже под вечер, и Чан, вернувшись в свою комнату, долго и удивлённо её разглядывал. Она казалась совсем чужой, хотя вещи все были знакомые и лежали на своих местах. Чан остановился у полки, на которой стояли в рамках фотографии — он, родители, Минхо, Джисон с Чанбином.

Чан выгрузил вещи из рюкзака на кровать — шорты, футболки, чуть помявшуюся панаму. Было странно вернуться, казалось, что не неделя прошла, а долгие месяцы. Это были хорошие каникулы, и Чан был рад, что провёл их с семьёй — потом на это времени уже не будет.

На сердце было всё так же тяжело, и Чан не понимал почему. Может, это тоска по уходящему лету или страх перед большим неясным будущим? Чан обвёл взглядом комнату — ему всё казалось, что он что-то то ли забыл, то ли потерял, но он не мог понять, что именно.

Он вытащил из рюкзака кейс с зубной щёткой, зарядку от телефона, отцовскую зажигалку, смятые заметки с теми самыми песнями, которые он написал вчера, а как будто давным-давно. В одном из мелких карманов нашлось несколько симпатичных ракушек, круглый, всё ещё хранящий тепло камешек и большая зеленоватая чешуйка — Чан совсем не помнил, когда её подобрал.

Он повертел её в руках — чешуйка красиво переливалась на свету, гладкая и блестящая, и что-то напоминала ему, но Чан не мог сообразить что. Он сгрёб ракушки и чешую в ладонь и положил их в большую стеклянную банку, стоявшую на полке рядом с фотками.

_Я вернулся_

написал Чан в каток Минхо, но тот не прочитал сообщение ни через пять минут, ни через полчаса.

Чан ушёл в душ, а вернувшись, растянулся на кровати и долго листал фотки, решая, какие из них запостить в инстаграм.

Уже через неделю он вернётся в школу, чтобы доучиться последние месяцы и поступить в универ. Чан вздрогнул и, повернув голову, глянул на листки с текстами, сваленные кучей на стол. Музыка в его голове снова стала громче, но мелодия казалась очень спокойной и нежной.

Когда-то давно он тоже хотел писать музыку, хотел стать одним из вечно неспящих ребят, в чьих текстах было столько силы и чувства, что тысячи незнакомых людей были готовы пропеть вместе с ними эти строчки.

Слушай, сказал себе Чан, но собственный голос в голове показался чужим.

И другие пусть тоже слушают.


End file.
